


Pale Substitutes

by Caunion



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caunion/pseuds/Caunion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa is concerned about Anna and her dating habits. Specifically because her girlfriends all have one thing in common. They look like her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale Substitutes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://elsannaheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/72294133448/modern-au-where-anna-dates-nothing-but-elsa-look-a)
> 
> This is the first Frozen fanfic I've written and I first published it on my Tumblr. I then decided to edit it and publish it here. This is a modern AU with Elsa and Anna remaining as sisters and Elsa still retains her ice powers.

"Anna, we need to talk," the text from her sister read. Anna bit her lips nervously as she climbed up the stairs of the subway station, wondering what it could possibly be. The list of things that were bound to be the topic of said talk ran through her mind and before long, it became too large for her to properly sort through. She sighed as she slipped her mobile back into her purse before taking a more scenic route home. 

After spending thirty minutes walking around the park, stopping by two different cafés to buy absolutely nothing, and receiving three more texts from Elsa asking where she was, Anna decided that she couldn't delay the looming conversation any further. With trepidatious steps, she stepped into the uptown apartment where the two sisters resided in the penthouse, waving at the doorman with only a shade of her usual cheer as she passed him.

Elsa, meanwhile, sat at the club chair in their living room, uncharacteristically fidgeting in her seat. Equally unusually, she was also drumming her fingers against the armrest, her nails clicking against the thickening ice. She mentally steeled herself, rehearsing the lines that she had prepared for days before she sent her sister that text, assuring herself that she was in the right and what she said would resonate through Anna, and swallowing her anxiety and her doubts. As her father said _, don't let it show, conceal, don't feel_.

Then the sound of the lock turning brought Elsa from her thoughts and with a hasty wave of her hand, she dispelled the puddle of ice on the armrest.

"So, what," Anna said without preamble, dropping her bag and nearly tripping over it. "What is so important that we have to talk?" She found her sister seated at the comfortale armchair, her back straight as a board, the perfect picture of sophisticated grace. 

"Please, sit," her sister said, her voice sponged clean of emotion.

Anna took the sofa opposite of her and sat, her eyes never wavering from her sister's face. She tucked back a stray strand of her hair behind her ear as she wondered what was going to be the topic of today's "talk".

"Anna," Elsa said. "I wanted to talk about your girlfriends."

_Of course_ , she thought as she groaned inside. "What about them?" she demanded, her eyes narrowing, her verbal and emotional defences already preparing for what she presumed to be criticism from her sister.

Elsa sighed in her head, resisting the urge to wince at Anna's tone. She always was very passionate about the people she cared about, even those she cared about for a few weeks. "Well, it's just you've been with so many in the past few months. I'm just a little worried..."

"Worried about what?" _Was my own sister embarrassed by me?_ , she thought. While it was true she had been through quite a few girlfriends, there was absolutely nothing wrong with trying to find her true love. Even if you had to go through about half a dozen different girls.

This time, Elsa couldn't suppress a grimance. _No, no, no_ , she furiously thought. This was not going how she imagined. "Not exactly worried...and I don't have a problem with you going out with so many girls. It's not that." She sighed and continued, "Only it's just...have you noticed that they are all resemble me in some fashion?"

Confusion stroke Anna. To be sure, she was relieved that Elsa didn't think she was loose or worse nor did she seem to mind but now she was wondering what her sister meant.

"What are you even talking about?" she asked.

_Can't she see it?_ Elsa wondered as she raised her hand and extended a finger, listing, "Kylie worked at a frozen yogurt parlour, Tiffany you met at an ice bar, Elizabeth is the original form of my name and you dated two of them, Svetlana was a figure skater, and they all had white blonde hair like mine, do you see a pattern?"

Anna looked at her sister bemusedly. "Okay, they all kinda remind me of you at times. So what? It's not like I purposely go out and find girls who are remotely associated with you."

"I don't think Gerda is just remotely associated with me. In fact, she looks almost exactly like me, Anna. It's actually a bit creepy."

Anna blinked a few times as her cheeks began to take the colour similar to her hair. It was true that her current girlfriend could be mistaken for a clone or a twin of Elsa. And it was also true that whenever they kissed, Anna sometimes imagined she was kissing Elsa's lips instead of Gerda's. And this wasn't the first time someone mentioned this. Kristoff often brought the resemblence of her girlfriends to Elsa up with her, especially since she started dating Gerda, but she brushed it off then and she intended to brush it off now.

"What are you trying to say then?" she asked, her arms now crossed over her chest. "That I secretly want to screw you, is that?"

Elsa could not believe how much in denial her sister was. "Well obviously you do since you keep trying to find pale substitutes of me." She tried to keep as much of the bitterness out of her voice as she could but some of it slipped in.

Anna's cheeks blushed even further as memories came rushing in her head. Of how her heart leaped when Elsa's hands would brush against her skin as she caught her whenever she fell or when Elsa returned from a study abroad in France and demonstrated the common greeting on her with more kisses than Anna suspected was traditional. But this, combined with the new perspective she gained on her girlfriends, led her to one conclusion. Elsa could see the realisation coming into her mind and gripped the armrests in excitement. But Anna swiftly dashed those thoughts aside as she stood up in fury.

"Look, Elsa, I know you're my sister and I know you care about me. But I'm an  _adult_ now. I can make own decisions about my own dating life. And you shouldn't care about who I date as long as I'm happy."

Elsa cupped her forehead with her hand before she stood up as well in frustration and said, "I _care_ because they all look like me. What I'm trying to say is instead of datng a copy of me, you can date me. How dense are you?"

Anna's jaw dropped a few inches. "You mean it?" she squeaked, her voice barely audible in her high pitch.

Elsa sighed in frustration and thought a more visual demostration was in order. So she quickly closed the short distance between them, grabbed Anna's head, and pulled it towards her, their lips colliding against each other. Anna's eyes widened for a brief second before fluttering shut in blissful happiness as she returned her sister's kiss. The two remained standing for a few minutes longer, their lips fixed together, their tongues darting against and past each other's, their moans echoing in their mouths, before Anna leaned back into the sofa, pulling Elsa with her.

"See, dear sister of mine," Elsa panted in between furious kisses. "Isn't this so much better?"

Anna couldn't agree any more.


End file.
